world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
050415doirsami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering galactoidDoppleganger GD at 18:13 -- 06:13 AA: Hey Doir. Are you free to talk? 06:14 GD: sure! we've hit a bit of a stopping point. 06:14 GD: want me to... ghost over? 06:14 AA: No, it's okay. 06:15 AA: Listen. I've got a hypothetical for you. 06:15 GD: alright. (oh, by the way, just found merrow and acenia are fine.) 06:15 AA: Oh, they are? Thank goodness. 06:15 AA: Wow. I'm sorry, I wasn't even thinking of them. I feel so self-centered. :( 06:16 GD: nah, it's fine. you sound like you've got an important hypothetical. 06:16 AA: Yeah. 06:17 AA: Okay, so let's imagine that Kate started messing around with the Timelines a bunch, and there were multiple copies of all of us running around. 06:17 GD: cool 06:17 AA: Only some of them are like alternate versions, not just future versions. 06:18 AA: If Nate slept with an alternate future Doir, would you consider it cheating? 06:18 AA: Or an alternate future Dina I mean. 06:19 GD: i mean, our relationship is already pretty rocky as is. i doubt he'd go the extra mile by doing that. but, i guess i would consider it cheating. that alternate future me has likely wildly different experiences, and thus is a different person altogether. 06:19 AA: Oh. 06:21 GD: see, i want to assume that you're using the 'i have this friend' trope 06:21 GD: but whenever you assume that, it is a genuine hypothetical 06:21 AA: I don't know if I really want to talk about it. 06:21 GD: so im not really sure if i should be assuming it for your sake... or what 06:21 AA: I mean I do, but I also don't. 06:22 GD: well, im always here if you do wanna chat about it 06:22 GD: but, hypothetically? if it was a one-off thing, i wouldn't hold it against him. 06:22 AA: Sigh. 06:22 GD: if he made a habit of it, sure, id break up. 06:22 AA: I don't want to break up. :( 06:23 AA: I just feel completely cruddy. 06:23 AA: I mean hypothetically. 06:23 GD: i know. and it's a pretty crazy situation, not really one that most people ever encountered outside of science fiction 06:24 GD: which is fine, because hypotheticals are basically science fiction anyway 06:24 AA: Yeah. Right. 06:25 GD: and i know you already had to deal with a lot of this crap just from the whole bringing in an alt beau, but in this new hypothetical situation, i think it's kind of a dick move for, say, this new beau that you have chosen, after a great deal of grief, to screw *you* over by going to a different sami. 06:25 AA: Is it really so wrong though? If he came to her because he loves Sami, and she's still Sami... 06:25 AA: ...and even though she has a different future than me, it might have been very recently that we were the same person. 06:26 GD: but it's not you sami. i accepted be!au because be!au is a person, but be!au is not a replacement. be!au and original beau are two distinct people. 06:26 GD: if it's a different sami, it's not you. 06:26 AA: But what if it is? 06:26 GD: and if be!au wants to be with another sami, well, that means be!au doesnt want to be with you. 06:27 AA: Like what if it's not even an alternate Sami? What if it's just a future Sami? 06:27 GD: sami, are you the horntaker? 06:27 AA: I don't know. 06:27 GD: we are shaped by our experiences. 06:28 AA: But if I were, it would mean what happened wasn't cheating. :( 06:28 GD: sometimes you can't stay in denial about hypothetical shit, sami. 06:29 AA: I had kind of hoped you would be sympathetic to the idea of obstinate denial. :( 06:29 GD: then you were looking for what you wanted to hear 06:30 AA: Yeah. I guess. 06:30 GD: that's the simple solution. but you gotta accept problems, or you can't fix them. 06:31 AA: I was kind of hoping that maybe it could just....not be a problem. 06:31 GD: everythings a problem, sami. you gotta look deep inside yourself and ask if you can hypothetically forgive beau for this. if beau might hypothetically do such a thing again, and if you're okay with that. 06:31 AA: I don't know. Maybe I could be okay with it. 06:32 GD: if you're okay with it, then you just have to live with always wondering if beau is truly hypothetically devoted to you. 06:33 AA: I know he's devoted to Sami. And that I'm devoted to Beau. 06:33 GD: it can be argued that you did a similar thing to your original beau. granted, original beau was gone forever. but still. 06:33 AA: But....does it have to be Alpha Sami, and Alpha Beau? 06:33 AA: Yeah. There's that too. 06:33 GD: no sami, he's devoted to the idea of you. and you are to him. 06:34 GD: you need to be devoted to eachother, not the ideas of one another. 06:34 AA: If it's just Beau and Sami, instead of Alpha Beau and Alpha Sami, then we've only ever been with each other. 06:34 AA: And I didn't mess up when I made my deal with the Horrorterrors. 06:34 GD: but you haven't! that's taking away any ability for a beau or a sami to be their own person. 06:34 AA: But *are* they their own persons? 06:35 AA: Even the Horntaker is just me if things had been a little different. 06:35 GD: not if you just swap em out like their individual experiences mean nothing. 06:36 GD: the horntaker has the same base as you, sure, but she's different. you both started with pretty cornflower canvases, and maybe some of the paint colors look similar on both, but they have had different things painted on them. 06:36 AA: I guess part of me must have known you would feel this way. 06:36 AA: Because otherwise I would've gone to Kate. 06:36 AA: I'll bet she would say one Sami is the same as any other Sami. 06:36 GD: kate would have agreed that we're all just beaus, samis, doirs, kates. 06:36 GD: she would take your side of obstinate denial. but this is a question of philosophy. neither side is wrong. 06:37 AA: If this hypothetical situation were true, and not hypothetical....would you think less of Beau because of it? 06:38 GD: i don't know the exact circumstances. and i respect all of my friends, even if they make choices i don't agree with sometimes. 06:38 AA: Good. Because I still love him. And I don't want anyone to think less of him just because of some indiscretion. 06:39 GD: does he show regret? 06:39 AA: Yeah. A lot of it. 06:39 GD: then i think beau should be forgiven. if he does it again... that's another story. that could be breakup territory, depending on how you feel. 06:39 AA: It was a moment of weakness I think. And I can understand it. If the Beau from our timeline showed up, crying because she lost me, I can't promise I wouldn't have tried to comfort her either. 06:40 AA: And I can't promise it wouldn't have gone....there... 06:40 AA: But it still hurts. 06:41 GD: yeah, it's a pretty shitty situation. 06:41 AA: That's part of why I was thinking that maybe the new rule could be that it's never cheating if Beau is with Sami. 06:41 AA: I don't know if that's the right decision. But I think it would've hurt less if we hadn't specifically said it was these instances of one another that mattered. 06:42 GD: but do you truly feel that way, or are you just making excuses to repress the hurt feelings? 06:42 AA: I'm pretty sure it would've hurt less if that had been the rule already. It wouldn't have been a betrayal then....but it might have still hurt. 06:42 AA: So I don't know the answer to your question. 06:43 AA: I'm confused and sad and angry, and I hate being angry at him. 06:43 GD: then forgive and forget, and hope it never happens again, or if it does, you're both comfortable with it. 06:43 AA: And I kind of hate myself for not forgiving him yet, because I still love him. :( 06:45 AA: I mean we only JUST got engaged and already we're having a fight like this. We've never really had a REAL fight. It's always just been stupid little crap like which side of the bed we sleep on or which drawer to put the utensils in. 06:46 GD: fighting within couples is normal. it happens. shouldn't happen every night, but it happens. 06:47 GD: it sounds like, well, your relationship is being a bit strained, but if you both truly want to love one another you'll pull through. 06:47 AA: I do. Beau's the most important thing to me in the whole world. 06:48 GD: and he feels the same? 06:48 AA: I think so. But then again he's been trapped so long I'm not sure he has much choice. :( 06:49 GD: if he finds he loves someone else, don't try and stop him, then. it'll hurt, but if you want whats best for him, and that's what he wants... just remember to communicate. let your feelings on this stuff show, ok? 06:49 GD: i understand not wanting to talk to him right now, but eventually you'll need to. 06:50 AA: I do want to talk to him though. 06:51 GD: then go for it! talk for hours, days, years. talk it all out. 06:51 AA: But I think it would hurt to talk to him right now. 06:51 GD: then... don't... talk to him! 06:51 GD: uh. 06:51 GD: yeah. 06:51 GD: wait a bit? 06:52 AA: But when I'm hurting, he's always the one who comforts me. And not having him to kiss me on the forehead and tell me everything is going to be all right is making things even worse. 06:52 GD: heheh, want me to do it? 06:52 AA: No. That would be weird. 06:53 AA: But I guess I kind of see why trolls like to have separate red and pale quadrants now. 06:53 GD: sami-chan... *eyelash fluttering* 06:53 AA: Makes me really miss Null. 06:53 GD: yeah, she was cool. 06:54 AA: Although she would probably try to beat him up if I were telling her about all this. 06:55 AA: And I don't want anyone to beat him up or treat him badly. 06:55 GD: previous statement still stands 06:56 GD: beau must be pretty hurt right now, too, though. i can understand the massive feeling of completely fucking up. 06:56 GD: if he's actually regretting it, i mean 06:56 GD: which i think he would, cause hes not, like, a dick 06:57 AA: Yeah. It tore him up inside when he told me about it. I could tell that he really didn't feel good about what he did. 06:57 AA: And I don't think it's just because he was afraid I would be mad at him. 06:58 AA: And he didn't lie about it. I don't know if I would've ever forgiven him if he had lied to me about it. 06:59 GD: so what do you think you'll do now? 06:59 AA: I don't know. 06:59 AA: Sulk for a while, probably. 07:00 GD: would you like me to check up on beau? 07:00 AA: Would you? I want to know he's doing okay, but I don't really want to talk to him myself right now. Even though I do. 07:01 GD: sure! beau might not want to talk right now, but ill hit him up... as soon as he's online, i suppose. 07:01 GD: and work from there. if he does, i'll report back in. 07:01 GD: if he doesn't want to talk, well, it's up to you. 07:02 AA: Okay. 07:02 AA: Thanks for talking to me Doir. Or Dina. Or whichever one you are right now. 07:02 GD: yeah, one of those 07:02 GD: and no prob, bob 07:03 AA: And tell him....I don't know. I guess don't tell him anything. But I guess make sure he's okay. 07:03 AA: And not suffering too much. 07:03 AA: But also not too happy. 07:03 GD: heheh, alright 07:03 GD: im sure you guysll find a good resolution to this! 07:03 GD: you're a strong ship. 07:04 AA: Sigh. I hope you're right. 07:05 AA: I don't want to lose him. 07:05 AA: It probably sounds kind of crazy for me to say that when I'm the one who walked out on him. 07:05 AA: I really don't know what I'm doing. 07:05 GD: pff, join the club 07:06 AA: And sleeping alone sucks so bad. 07:06 AA: How do people sleep in empty beds? 07:07 GD: i dunno, i find it pretty easy :/ 07:07 GD: though sometimes i sleep on the ceiling. or floating. 07:07 GD: or not at all! 07:14 GD: hahah man did you see how fucking wise i was in this chat 07:14 GD: i was dropping sooths like it was my freakin job 07:15 GD: can you believe anybody still calls me stupid after this omfg sami you need to brag about how smart i am after this ok 07:17 AA: Yeah. I'll do that. :) 07:17 GD: :D 07:18 GD: anyway, ill smell ya later, sami. ive got distressed boyfriends to talk to and fights with kidlets to win. 07:19 AA: Okay. 07:20 AA: Thanks for this, Doir. 07:21 GD: no prob, bob 07:21 GD: im here anytime 07:22 GD: *doir exits stage left as soon as sami says some broken version of in a while crocodile* 07:22 AA: After while crocodile. 07:22 GD: nice -- arcaneArtisan AA ceased pestering galactoidDoppleganger GD at 19:23 -- Category:Sami Category:Doir